


Adjustment Period

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki), cantarina



Series: Changeling's Choice [3]
Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Community: pt-lightning, Gen, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 3, Pantoum, Podfic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian learns something about magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment Period

[ MP3 (Mediafire stream/download)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gxhbzodvnmqw8yx/%5BOD%5D_Adjustment_Period.mp3)  
[ M4B (Mediafire download)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/rwk801sckywit80/%5BOD%5D_Adjustment_Period.m4b)  
(Please note that while this file has full text-based metadata, it lacks audio metadata. An audio-inclusive version will be uploaded shortly.)

I tell my father and I tell him true,  
"I'm my mother's child in the end.  
I was taken because of her, not you.  
I'd like it if my parents could be friends."

I'm my mother's child in the end.  
I'm not my father's child anymore.  
I'd like it if my parents could be friends.  
I've closed that door.

I'm not my father's child anymore.  
I'm not human. I'm not even mortal. Not now.  
I've closed that door.  
I can't go back to school like this. But how?

I'm not human. I'm not even mortal. Not now.  
I see it in my pointed ears and polychromatic eyes.  
I can't go back to school like this. But how?  
Oh, won't they be surprised.

I see it in my pointed ears and polychromatic eyes.  
I learn all myself how to weave my first spell.  
Oh, won't they be surprised  
to see me human, not one fae tell.

I learn all myself how to weave my first spell.  
It's not as difficult as it might sound  
to see me human, not one fae tell.  
I can again go out on the town.

It's not as difficult as it might sound  
to learn how to be a pureblood fae.  
I can again go out on the town.  
It's easier if I stay away.

To learn how to be a pureblood fae—  
"I was taken because of her, not you.  
It's easier if I stay away,"  
I tell my father and I tell him true.


End file.
